


The Power He Knows Not

by TheUltimateFanGirl7



Series: Writing Camp Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Crack and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black Lives, but then he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFanGirl7/pseuds/TheUltimateFanGirl7
Summary: Well Dumbeldore always said 'The power he knows not' was love, so...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Relationship
Series: Writing Camp Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	The Power He Knows Not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plan B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564458) by [XxXxDarkVampirexXxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX). 



> I was asked to speak at a workshop for up and coming writers several years ago. I had a short segment on fanfiction and wrote a couple of stories to demonstrate how to use tags here on AO3.  
> To be honest, I did my presentation and then completely forgot about the pieces I wrote for it.  
> Sometimes when I hit a particularly bad piece of writer's block I like to go back through my folder of old, uncompleted stories and read through them again looking for inspiration. Well, I happened to stumble upon the one-shots I wrote for that writing camp and decided to publish them.
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by another fic by one of my favorite AO3 authors- XxXxDarkVampireXxXx, the fic was titled Plan B.  
> I keep going back to read it because I enjoy it so much, this was just kinda my take on it.
> 
> Chow for now ~TheUltimateFanGirl7

All around him, spells were flying across the field. Bright flashes of color, crackling and burning through the air. People on both sides were yelling out jinxes and hexes and curses, both dark and light in nature. Hermione stood by his side, fighting back against the Death Eaters with everything she had. Ron had run away at the first sight of a battle. Mrs. Weasley was fighting Avery as she stood over the fallen form of her husband. Harry wasn’t sure if Mr. Weasley was dead or unconscious, but he had a feeling it was the former and was trying to avoid thinking about it. He didn’t know where Bill and Charlie were, but the rest of the Weasley’s were helping Professor Sprout get the injured to the infirmary where they were treated by Madam Pomfrey and Fleur. He heard a cry ring out as Professor McGonagall lept in front of a curse meant for Remus and didn’t get back up. Sirius abandoned his battle with Bellatrix to Professor Flitwick to go running to his mate’s side.

The prophecy rang through his mind as he heard a roar rise up across the field.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.

Dumbledore had arrived on the battlefield. Harry was still shocked he was alive, but apparently his death had all been staged to get Snape back into Voldemort’s good books. Not that it mattered, since Voldemort had still ended up killing Snape in the end.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

At the sight of Dumbledore, the Death Eaters ceased their firing. The Order and the Aurors returned the favor and both sides pulled back, leaving a gap across the middle of the field as they stared at each other, wands at the ready but no spells fired.

And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month died.

Voldemort suddenly appeared from the ranks of Death Eaters. He stood in front of Harry and Dumbledore and drew his wand.

“So thiss is where it endsss…” He drawled, his hissing voice drawing out the s’ just slightly.

“So it is.” Dumbledore said, drawing his own wand and pointing it at Voldemort. “Stand down, Tom, this doesn’t have to end in violence. Submit yourself to the judgment of the Wizengamot. You’ll spend eternity in Azkaban, or receive the Dementor’s Kiss if you’re lucky, but there need not be any more death tonight.” And Voldemort laughed. A high, cackling laugh that made everyone on both sides shiver and the hair on the back of Harry’s neck stand up. Dumbledore sighed. “I was afraid of that. Harry, my boy, you know what to do.”

Harry thought back to all that Dumbledore had told him. The prophecy kept circling back through his mind.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… The power he knows not… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… The power he knows not…

He remembered all of his talks with Dumbledore, he remembered what Dumbledore had said.

“I believe the power he knows not… is love, Harry.”

It gave Harry the most outrageous idea. One he was sure wouldn’t work, but it was the only idea he had. And then he did something that shocked everyone on the field, most of all Voldemort and Dumbledore. He dropped his wand and stepped forward, towards Voldemort. Voldemort watched him approach, wary of what the wandless Boy-Who-Lived was going to try. And when Harry reached his enemy and threw his arms around him in a hug, everyone stared in shock as Voldemort went stiff.

“What are you doing?” Voldemort managed to ask through clenched teeth.

“Hugging you.” The boy answered. “Are you feeling love yet?”

“What?” Voldemort asked. Harry shrugged against him, not yet releasing his enemy from the hug.

“Well Dumbledore always said that “The power he knows not” was love, so…” Harry said, letting the sentence hang in the air. “Welp. That didn’t work. Oh well, I tried.” He said as he finally released the snake-man, realizing that the hug definitely wasn’t doing anything as Voldemort burst out into laughter again.

“This is what you’ve been teaching your precious prophecy child, Dumbledore?” He asked as the Death Eaters followed their lord into laughter and the Light shifted nervously realizing that if that was all the savior had planned then they truly were doomed. And they were right, for then Voldemort and Dumbledore engaged in a duel that finally, truly struck down the ancient former headmaster. The Death Eaters followed their Lord into battle once more, striking down Order members and Aurors right and left. In the end, the Light submitted to the Dark and Voldemort won. He killed the Weasley’s and Hermione, but he left Neville alive to teach Herbology at Hogwarts when Sprout retired in the wake of the battle, as the boy really had no care for any other magic, and he made Luna the new Divination teacher after he killed Trelawney because, as it turned out, her magical creatures nobody could see were really signs of an untrained seer. He left the staff alone, for the most part, however, he fired Flitwick and Pomfrey, leaving them alive for agreeing to follow his new regime but not wanting them able to influence new generations, they left in self-exile with Sirius and Remus. And he brought Harry with him, finding the boy amusing when neither of them were trying to kill the other. They declared the prophecy null and void and eventually married before retiring to live the rest of eternity together in peace.


End file.
